jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Nanami
|Romaji = Nanami Hajime|Race = Reincarnated devil Former Human|Nicknames = Hajima-san Senpai (by Casper) Idiot with the shield Amaru's Shield Bakatate (Idiot Shield) Wrath (shared with Sathanas) Perverted Wrath|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Green|Equipment = Aegis Cross Larvitar Ballows Holy Grenades Darkness|Relatives = Azumi Nanami(younger sister) Futaba Nanami (mother) Unnamed Father Unnamed Grandparents Shella Dantalion (fiancé)|Affiliations = Nanami family Kuoh Academy Amaru Vassago's peerage Vassago house Underworld Seven Deadly sins|Status = Alive|Ranking = Queen piece Middle-class devil Wrath}} Hajime Nanami(七海兆, Nanami Hajime), is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the story High School DxD: Aegis. A third-year student of Kuoh academy During the Five-factions meeting Arc, it is revealed that Hajime is the embodiment of the sin of wrath, and thus, is also a member of the Seven deadly sins, a group of Seven beings with specific Sacred gears that possess the power to either doom or ascend the current supernatural society. Appearance Hajime is described as a slim-yet physically fit figure, with messy black hair and green eyes. As a student at Kuoh academy, he wears the school's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school periods. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Hajime possesses all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells, with it being increased thanks to his Queen Piece. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hajime was originally unskilled in fighting but after the training with Nashiro, Hajime manages to obtain basic hand-to-hand combat skills. After his training with Bova Tannin, Hajime becomes more skillful in combat, having to learn how to survive Bova's constant assault. Queen Piece: '''As a Queen, Hajime possesses the traits of a Knight, a Rook and a Bishop with them all being increased due to his piece being an Mutation Piece. * '''Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Rook, Hajime possesses enhanced strength and endurance. In fact, a single kick was strong enough to send several cars flying inside a parking garage. * Enhanced Speed: * Magic Talent: Due to the Bishop trait of his Queen piece, Hajime possesses immense magic talent. Master Swordsman -''' According to Aria, Hajime has the skill to easily learn swordsmanship, which Hajime himself claims that it came from his father, who's claimed to a master kendo-practitioner by Hajime and Azumi. During his training at Mt. Issei, Hajime managed to be able to fully polish his own swordsmanship skills, that combined with his sharper senses and better magical affinity, makes him a formidable foe. '''Flight: Being a devil, Hajime can fly using his wings. Darkness: Darkness(闇; Yami), also known as Killing Intent(殺気'';'' Sakki), is an innate ability of Hajime. It is described as a palpable feeling of dread and despair one is able to project onto their peers with the intention of harm or even death. Unlike mental strength and endurance and Harmless, Darkness is mostly provoked instinctively, although one is able to hone such ability in order to avoid detection or to target it onto a particular person. Hajime is said to have a particularly strong Darkness within him by Izanami, said to be able to cause his opponents to be paralized by fear, to flee or surrender out of subconcious pressure. Equipment Aegis Cross Aegis Cross( ; Ījisu Kurosu), also known as the Cross Shield of the Guardian, is Hajime's sacred gear. One of the Seven Deadly sins, seven sacred gears affected by the Apollyon code, it has the ability to conjure and manipulate extremely powerful and potent black-coloured flames, capable of incinerating an entire army in one go, as well as the being able to defend and protect the wielder and others from physical and magical attacks, similar to standard shield sacred gears. Memento Iron Maiden Memento Iron Maiden ( ), also known as the Cold embrace of the Merciful Maiden, is Hajime's irregular balance breaker of Aegis Cross. When activated, Aegis Cross announces cold Embrace, and summons a giant floating iron maiden. The maiden as the ability to release the same pitch-black flames from it's cabinet. If a person is placed inside, the iron Maiden can either kill the traditionally like an iron maiden, incinerate them similar to a morgue, or both at the same time. Unlike other balance breakers, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: : Molded by the maiden's blood and ore, cast by virgin's cold embrace, : squirm as your screams and cries are swallowed by the whore's embrace, : suffer in anguish as your entire body is slashed and skewered, : I cast the Iron Maiden! Chaos Stage: Wrath Chaos Stage: Wrath '''( ), also known as the '''Sin of Domination: Wrath Mode, is Aegis Cross's version of the Chaos Stage. Mysteltainn Mysteltainn (ミステルテン, Misuteruten): Originally one of the strongest Demon Swords, tied with Gram. Known as the Demonic King Sword (魔王剣, Maōken), Trivia * His appearance and images are based on Naofumi Iwatani/Shield Hero from the Rising of the Shield Hero series. Development & Creation Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Male (Aegis) Category:Seven Deadly sins Category:Longinus (Aegis)